


Buried in snow, waiting for spring

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Obito is overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: The last time Obito was in this land – this very building – was to declare war on the five great nations.





	Buried in snow, waiting for spring

It was cold, but that was to be expected – the land of Iron was always covered in snow after all.

Obito's cell wasn't warm, but then nothing really was. Maybe it was just the absence of his chakra that made him so numb, so cold. Or maybe it was the stale air that made the guards cough behind their masks every so often.

The last time Obito was in this land – this very building – was to declare war on the five great nations. He made the Gokage choose between their morals – their friends - and their would be doom and yet they won and now they got to choose between his doom or to give him a chance for redemption.

It was such an ironic situation and at any other time he would have laughed, but he was too cold, too numb to care.

Sure, Obito didn't want to miss _him_ building a world of peace, a world without the cycle of hatred that makes reality hell, but if he had to die for such a world to exist, he would.

The door swung open with such force, it surprised him that it wasn't ripped off its hinges. Striding into the room face set in familiar determination was the light of hope, the light shining on a road to peace previously shrouded in darkness.

He had expected him. 

How could he not when Naruto saved him from the deadly spear he was ready to take for Kakashi? When it was his chakra that healed his left eye and gave him enough chakra to survive the after effects of the Juubi being separated from him? When just hours ago those clear blue eyes stared into his very soul and said: “You're going to live! I promise, dattebayo!"

Obito didn't expect Naruto to open his cell door to the sounds of protest coming from the guards that got silenced with a single glace. Didn't expect Naruto to run his left hand softly over Obito's scarred face when he saw the look of disbelieve on his face. Didn't expect to be pulled out of the cell by his right hand, down the hallways leading to the outside. To be blinded by the sudden light when the gates were opened for them.

He griped the hand holding his stronger. His grip was probably painful, but the gigantic grin sent his way made him not care. Even the flapping of Naruto's empty right sleeve couldn't take from the beauty of the situation – it even enhanced it.

Here he was: a boy that saw and lived through some of the very worst of the shinobi world had to offer and yet he was still the light of hope that many did not believe existed - Obito included.

He was lost in darkness for so long that he forgot what it felt like to be touched directly by light like this. Maybe that was why he never expected to even find one. He was always so focused to find the darkness in people the he could use for his own gain – just like his own darkness was used for so many years - that he never really paid the light much attention. But that was the past.

The winter of war of the shinobi nations was over. In front of them lay the spring of peace.

And Obito would be able to see it bloom from the front-row seats.


End file.
